


Hell's Bells

by Ghost0



Series: The Book of Sabrina [7]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), DCU (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0/pseuds/Ghost0
Summary: Sabrina journeys into Hell, where she runs into this universe's version of Lucifer. She finds Derek, who is trying to overthrow one of the demonic rulers and become one of the 3 kings of Hell
Series: The Book of Sabrina [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092500
Kudos: 1





	Hell's Bells

She appeared before the steps leading up to the dark palace. But she looked around her to get a glimpse of the landscape itself. The road leading up to where she stood had bodies and sharp rocks on both sides of the path. She pulled her attention away from the torture happening around her and looked back up at the palace. The ascension up the steps towards the giant door made it feel like she was on display for everyone to watch. Just when she was about to reach the doors, she found herself on a balcony looking down on Hell from a tower. She took a deep breath before turning around to look inside the room behind her at the figure who brought her up here.

“It’s rude to enter someone’s home without ringing the bell at the gate.” A man stood in the room, surrounded by various artifacts and paintings. Sabrina stepped into the room from the balcony to get a better look at the figure. This was a different Lucifer than the one she was related to. His hair was golden, a little longer. Just long enough to make it seem like he had bangs. He seemed to be a little older. Similar to someone like George Clooney, a man who has kept his beauty despite clearly being middle aged. All though it is a different situation when that person is immortal. But the biggest surprise was that he had white wings hanging from his back. Poking through the dark blue suit covering his body. He leaned onto an empty table, crossing his arms as he studied the young girl approaching him. “Are you looking for your parents?”

Sabrina pushed thoughts of her dad out of her mind. This was a different Lucifer, one she had to be careful with. “I have a friend who I believe has entered your realm.”

“If he is here, then I think it has become clear what kind of people you associate with.” He cracked his neck.

“He didn’t die.” Sabrina clarified. But that was an assumption on her part. One that she is sticking to unless proven otherwise. “He came here of his own free will.”

“Does he have blue skin?” Sabrina turned her head upward. A small figure was hanging from the ceiling. It had two legs connected to a head. The head itself being that of a fly. Slime covered its body, dripping down onto the floor beneath it. “Big horns, a sword, and doesn’t know that he should get in line?”

Lucifer smirked as he turned to look up. “Beelzebub, how kid of you to join us.”

Sabrina felt something come into the room from outside. The thing that arrived beside her took the shape of some sort of floating cone. The bottom half that came downward into a point was made up of hard rock. On the flat surface of the cone was a burning black fire that contained dozens of eyes staring out. “Have you forgotten that we are supposed to discuss about the blue devil nuisance, Lucifer?”

“No Azazel. I’ve just been caught by surprise by an unexpected visitor.” Lucifer assured the floating fire on a rock cone.

Sabrina turned to look at Lucifer. “It was my understanding that you ruled Hell.”

“For eons, I have been the role ruler.” Lucifer explained. “But there was an incident a few years ago. An approaching darkness that got all the creatures of various realms riled up. It passed, but many felt it was time to have a sort of restructuring of the ruling system. These are my…co-monarchs.” He waved his hand to the two other creatures in the room. 

“Who is this girl?” The fire referred to as Azazel asked. “Her stench is practically overwhelming. But the aroma is somewhat attractive…familiar even, perhaps?”

Sabrina took a step away from Azazel. “Sabrina. And this blue devil you mentioned. That is the person I’m looking for.”

“So are we! The little shit has been a nuisance ever since he stepped foot down here!” Beelzebub said. “He’s been trying to gather a bunch of demons to form an army. The word being spread is that he is looking to overthrow one of us. Doesn’t sit well that most of the ugly bastards he’s gathered are from the section that I personally overlook!”

“But he serves as a threat to all of us and the order we have maintained.” Azazel said. “It is best that we strike him down now and crush anyone who thinks it is that easy to take power from one of us.”

Lucifer tapped his fingers together, staring at Sabrina. “Perhaps we have found our solution, gentlemen.” Sabrina turned to look back at Lucifer. “Dorothy wants to find Toto and go back to Kansas. I say we let her do so. What do you say, Sabrina? Seems like a straightforward deal to me.”

She looked between all three of them. It was hard to tell what the other two demons were thinking because they didn’t have any kind of recognizable face she could read. Thinking through the words carefully, she nodded in agreement. “Do you know where he is? It would be best if I try to approach him alone.”

Lucifer nodded. With a snap of his fingers, he sent Sabrina to the most likely place their blue colored nuisance might be hiding. Beelzebub buzzed and flew away with Azazel floating back out into Hell. Lucifer slowly walked out of the room and looked over the balcony. As he looked down, he saw several of his demons running out of his palace, holding chains to hold back the hell hounds. Azazel was right about the distinct smell of the girl named Sabrina. He counted on them being able to pick up the scent and following her. Better to bring the two of them together and wipe them out in a quick strike. The idea that two living creatures could enter his realm so easily was an annoyance that he wanted dealt with in the most appropriate manner. By making sure they can’t get back out.

******

Voices could be heard from the hole that lead into the rock mountain. Sabrina ducked her head as she made her way into the cave. The sound of her boots hitting the rock ground echoed deep into the cave. She prepared herself for someone or something to reach out and grab her. Pull her in or maybe try to just slice her throat. But the voices kept going and she was allowed to come of her own free will. It got darker the further she got in. But eventually, she saw fire at the end of the tunnel. She felt her foot drop down onto a lower level. She was in a large dwelling where several demons were gathered. A few of them engaged in some sort of physical activity. A couple rested and ignored what was going on around them. But most were eating, making loud noises and leaving a mess that fell at their feet. As Sabrina walked across the floor, more of them picked up their heads and turned to her. They started to focus on her and were possibly seeing her as a threat.

But before one of them could try and fight her, a familiar voice shouted out. “Stand down!” There was a pause, tension in the air. She was unsure if they were actually going to listen to the spoken order. But then they turned their heads away from her and went back to ignoring the girl. She looked in the direction of the voice that gave the order. She saw a blue face with red eyes. He wore a ripped shirt with a yellow fur pelt hanging on his shoulders, jeans covering his legs. His bare feet walked across the rocky ground, a hand holding onto the hilt of a sword hanging at his hip. 

“Sabrina?” The voice was a little different, but there was no denying who it was. She walked forward and hugged Derek, who at first seemed too surprised to know what to do. But he hugged back tightly. He held onto her arms after the hug ended, holding onto her and looking her over as if to confirm she was actually in front of him. “Where the here have you been? I mean, I know you haven’t been here until…now I guess. Fuck, you know what I’m asking.”

She nodded. “It’s…complicated. But I’ve ended up staying in San Francisco for the last few months.”

“Months? That’s all its been?” It was then Sabrina recognized a look of exhaustion on her friends face. His eyes widened when he heard here that the last time they saw each other was months ago. But the scratches and marks on his blue body looked as if he had been down here for years. He retreated into his mind to try and think about everything he has done. “Could it have really been only that long? Shit, I don’t see why not…”

“What are you doing here?” Sabrina asked. He looked out and around them. He grabbed her hand and lead her back in the direction he came from. There was a table with a few chairs made out of bones that they sat down on. “I guess you really embraced the aesthetic of Hell.”

“Not like I had much of a choice.” He shook his head and pounded a fist on the table. “Just like how that fucking stranger told me this what I’m apparently supposed to do.”

She shot a confused look. “Stranger? Back up a bit there.”

He leaned back in his chair. “I was trying to find a way to look for you after you just walked through that mirror. But then this guy – the same guy who did this to me – “He slapped a hand on his blue forearm. “- told me that I had to come here and overthrow one of the fucking kings of Hell. I guess I should have asked more questions. But at the time, I guess I felt like there was no argument. But…you still haven’t told me what happened to you.” He stared intently at Sabrina. “Where did you wonder off to that night?”

Sabrina sighed and placed her hands on her knees. “I saw this…woman in the mirror back in the hotel. And there was a voice that said I should go in there. Like you said, I don’t know why I listened, but at the time it seemed like the only thing to do. I ran into this guy…who never actually told me his name. But he did say that he was going to see you after he dropped me off.” She recalled. “But anyway, I ended up in San Francisco. All I really found out was that someone took me away from my Earth and resurrected me on yours. So the reason there was no mention of a town named Greendale here is because it never existed. Only on my Earth.”

Derek’s shoulders sank and he scratched the top of his head underneath his large curled horns. “Makes sense for there to by multiple Earths. I mean, I’m literally in Hell. And sounds like you decided to tour a few other realms.”

“Yea, you’re going to have to provide more explanation about that.” Sabrina rested her elbows on the table as she looked right at Derek. “What exactly have you been doing down here?”

He sighed. “Like I said, that stranger said I needed to come down here and overthrow one of the kings. But…” He turned and surveyed the demons that filled the hidden cavern they inhabited. “Maybe this is a cruel joke of a punishment.” His eyes lowered towards the table. “I became this because I felt like I should be doing something more. Making a larger change. And I guess that’s what I’m doing. But I’m in Hell, leading a bunch of demons who probably don’t even think I can succeed and just want to watch me fail. Been forced to kill a bunch of other demons even though that’s something I never wanted to do. But now it’s the only thing I’ve been able to do well ever since I came down here. Sorry about just dumping all that out. Its…been pretty tiring. I just want to find a way to end all of this.”

They sat in silence after he spoke. She reached out and held his hand that was resting on the table. She thought about trying to say something, but couldn’t quite find the right thing to say. So they sat and pondered on what has happened to lead them here. A thought started to form in her head, making Sabrina tilt to the side. “If you want this to be over with…I think I have an idea.” Derek turned to curiously look at her with a tired look in his eyes. As they talked, the hell hounds start to come closer as they tracked down the scent of Sabrina.

******

Beelzebub, the lord of flies and rotting flesh, had a palace that hung upside down overlooking his section of Hell. The grand room had today’s feast prepared for him and his most loyal servants to feast. The rotting bodies of several recently deceased humans were spread out on the floor for them to tear apart and gobble greedily. Beelzebub sat on his throne made of mucus and slime, having a naked woman – whose lower body turned into a snake – serve him handfuls of flesh and meat. “Why haven’t Lucifer’s hunters reported back yet? I wanted to see them put the heads on the spikes in front of the palace. It’s trickier than what some might think. You can’t just mindlessly push the spear through the head. You have to know how to put it on so that it doesn’t slide down. Make sure that it stays still. I want to show you how Lucifer’s guys do it because lately, you’ve been slacking on some of the showmanship.”

There was a scarred head sitting in an ashtray on a table, a little bit away from the feast. “Would…would any of you be so kind as to…let me have just a little bit?”

One of Beelzebub’s servants, a big bald humanoid demon stomped over. He grabbed a cigar from his mouth and put it out in one of the head’s eyes. “Be glad that you are here at all, Anton. This reprieve from your torture was allowed simply because it would make what’s coming next that much sweeter to inflict.”

“Of-of course. My apologies!” Anton stammered out.

Beelzebub pushed the snake woman away from him with his foot. He smelled the air. “Do any of you smell that?” Before they could answer their ruler, the door into their grand room opened. Two of Lucifer’s hunters with hell hounds by their side stood on both sides of the door opening. The girl Sabrina stepped through the door holding a sack in her hand. The other demons snarled and moved away a little bit. Waiting for an order from their boss to kill her where she stands. She surveyed the room around her. Beelzebub spoke directly to her. “Seriously, is that supposed to be some kind of new Earth perfume? It is so aggressive that I’m seriously considering of using it as a new torture method.”

Sabrina held up the sack she held in her hand. Opening it up, she dropped a head on the ground that rolled partway across the floor. The head has blue skin with red eyes. Two large horns poking out and curling backwards. The other demons looked at it in silence. No one knew how to respond at first. Beelzebub broke the silence with laughter. “Fuck me! You certainly know how to keep us on our toes little girl! I thought you would be high tailing it out of here as soon as you found your little friend.”

She looked right at one of the three kings of Hell. “When I sensed that these minions were after me, I thought it would work out in the best interest of everyone if I simply killed him. I thought I know who I was looking for. But he had changed to the point I couldn’t recognize him anymore.”

“Don’t blame yourself. This place tends to have that effect on anyone who comes here. And if the atmosphere doesn’t do it, we kind of beat the change into them.” He stood in his chair. “The blue shit had been a pain in my ass for some time now. Oh, what the heck? I’ll allow you to make a request! Ask me what you want and I will make it happen!”

Sabrina grinned. The others listened closely, intrigued by what the human girl might ask from Beelzebub. “How generous of you, your majesty. I can only think of one thing that I really want. What I want…is for you to die.” A sword pierced through the back of Beelzebub’s throne and ran straight through his head. Slime and mucus poured out of him and onto the ground surrounding him. The blue head on the floor morphed and changed until dozens of demonic spiders dispersed and started to attack his servants. Derek pulled the sword back, letting Beelzebub fall onto the ground. Getting out from behind the throne he joined the battle and fought the few demons that were left standing. Sabrina found out that she didn’t need to set them on fire. All she had to do was reach a hand out towards one of the demons approaching her and they simply exploded. But she did have to close her eyes as blood and guts did get all over her. Thankfully, the fight was over and the only other people standing in the room besides Derek and Sabrina were the two hunters that escorted her here.

Derek stepped towards them, who looked at the carnage that had happened. He stared intently at both of them as they held their hell hounds close. “Tell Lucifer that Beelzebub has been dethroned. The Blue Devil has taken his place as one of the three kings of Hell.” They stared back at the blue person. But they did turn around and vacated the upside down palace. He turned to look at Sabrina. “You all right?”

She nodded, holding up a thumb. “Just…holding back some vomit. Give me a moment.” Forcing back down the puke trying to come up, she relaxed as she successfully pushed it down. She looked over to Beelzebub’s body. “So what are you going to do with that?”

“Well, demons don’t truly die.” Derek said. “But there is a prison that I think will hold him.” He extended his sword and sliced through the air. Several of the demons he had on his side stepped through and started to collect the bodies. One of the grabbed the talking head off to the side during the collection, despite the head protesting and demanding to be given back his body. 

Sabrina reached out and grabbed Derek’s arm. “Want to come back to Earth for a little while? Might be good to get a break from all of this doom and gloom.”

Derek pondered the offer for a few seconds. But he reluctantly shook his head. “Probably should stay for a while longer. Make sure I’m secure and all that.” Despite his reluctance, he did start to form a small smile. “This isn’t what I thought my life would turn out to be. But I think I can make this work. Maybe make the torture more humane. Or at the very least, make it more focused on trying to redeem souls than simply punish them.”

“That’s a nice thought.” She admitted. She tried to hide the fact she was sad that he wouldn’t be coming back to Earth with her. Stepping forward, she playfully punched him. “But don’t go evil on me. You saw what I just did.”

He chuckled a bit. “Don’t worry! I won’t forget about your use of black magic, woman.” He looked down at the sword. “This is supposed to take you wherever you tell it to take you. But I have found it does have a mind of its own to an extent. Meaning it sometimes takes you to where you should go, instead of where you want it to go. Part of the reason why I have evaded capture for as long as I have. It takes me to a new place to help me find what I need.” Turning around, he sliced through the air and opened another portal. “Not sure if that’s Earth. But it has to be better than here.”

“Keep in touch, Mr. Blue Devil.” She grinned and squeezed his hand for a quick moment. Then she turned and stepped through the portal, closing behind her. Derek stood in the grand room for a moment longer. He opened another portal for him to walk through. But before he left, he set the palace on fire. It reached up and consumed the entire palace. Derek made it back to the ground before it broke off and started to fall to the rocky ground below. When it crashed and was obliterated into many pieces, the bells were rung and were heard throughout the realm. A king had fallen, his assassin taking his place as one of the three kings. The destruction of one rule has led to the birth of another.


End file.
